Her Someone
by markaleen
Summary: Marian's POV over Harold and key events following his arrival. Drabble.


**My first story for The Music Man! Honestly, this is a simple drabble replaying key events of the film in Marian's POV. I saw a local production of the musical which sparked my interest in the movie. With the story and characters on my mind a lot as of late (and there are such wonderful Harold/Marian fics!) I couldn't help but be inspired. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Being the subject of the town's most scandalous gossip doesn't leave much room for friends. After several years, Marian grew accustomed to this, even accepting it. Her friends were few, mostly the kids in the town, especially her piano students. While they didn't serve as confidants they gave her conversations outside of her family. Bless her mama and Winthrop for never believing the stories the women of the town whispered around. Winthrop was too young to understand what they implied, of course. He only knew his sister spent her days much the same: Working at the library and then coming home to teach her lessons. As for her mother, she knew the truth of the relationship with Madison. Many times when the rumors began she begged Marian to set the people straight. Marian refused. She denied their comments once, twice even, and that should have been enough. If they weren't able to take her word and let the matter go she didn't see why she'd want to associate with them in the first place.

While her resolve was firm, she could admit there to be bouts of loneliness. Of course she would have liked things to be different. Of course she wished the men in town hadn't caught wind of an assumed affair with Mr. Madison. It was no shock she only attracted the most arrogant and single-minded bunch. Visions of her knight grew farther and farther away as time went on. A hard exterior formed. She didn't talk much unless first spoken to. Her books became her friends and she lived vicariously through the love stories. Still, it was only natural that she held on to a small hope that someday someone would want her as his wife. Maybe someday the rumor would be forgotten and a man who suited her would call on her. Her mother accused her of being picky, but the truth of the matter was she wanted someone who dared to see her as something other than a conquest. That's why when Harold Hill came to town she wasn't the least bit impressed. From their first meeting, she had him pegged. Before he said two words she knew his intentions. The way the stranger walked, following her and stepping in her way, spoke volumes. Opening his mouth confirmed it. He was a salesman and she knew whatever he carried in his trunk was what he was trying to pitch to her.

Days went on and Marian grew downright annoyed with this man's advances. After discovering he was a fake, she was all too delighted and even excited about exposing him as a fraud. No longer would she have to suffer through his advances, nor would she run the risk of another incident such as what happened in the library. The man was clever. So clever that, for a moment, he had her under his spell. Thank goodness she caught herself and came out of it. Her stomach turned at the thought of him. She'd dealt with more than her fair share jerky men, but no one compared to him. He was a visitor in town and using every spare minute to flirt with her without shame.

And then something changed.

Harold not only brought joy and melody to River City, he got Winthrop talking and smiling. Marian didn't think she'd see a day like this again. Being a part of the band provided him with friends and something to look forward to. Marian tore the evidence of his dishonesty out of the book and didn't look back. Sometimes she forgot he was making up stories. He spoke with such confidence. At times she really believed he was training the children to play their instruments. That is until she noticed Winthrop never touched his cornet. Harold began speaking of something he called The Think System. Momentary suspicion reminded her he was most likely pulling off a big joke, but again, he spoke with confidence. Another thing clouding her judgment was a growing attraction to this mysterious man. Though, she was stubborn in admitting so even to herself.

His demeanor towards her changed. No longer did he play the slick stranger who was here to show her a good time, not often. Now she could almost view him as a friend. He was more a friend to her than the others in town, although, even they seemed to have a different attitude towards her now. Everyone was happy to see everyone. Excitement filled the air and it was seldom anyone frowned. The mayor, of course, was an acceptation to this. But while Marian was glad of the lighter air, she found herself caring more about Harold's attention to her above anything else. That's why when he offered to call on her to further discuss The Think System she was all too ready to say yes. Part of her knew there would be other motives when he showed up at her door, and to her surprise, she was okay with the thought. She was more than okay. She found herself waiting for him in what could only be described as excitement.

And then again… something changed, and again, so quickly.

Another traveling salesman caught her at her door, warning her of 'Professor Harold Hill'. What bothered Marian was not fine details or confirmation he was a fraud, rather a comment this anvil seller made.

"That guy's got a gal in every county of Illinois and he's taken it from every one of them – and that's a hundred and two counties!"

Charlie Cowell left her speechless as he carried on to bring his case against Harold to Mayor Shinn. To add to her bafflement, Harold showed up soon after the encounter. Several times she attempted to call him out on what she'd heard, but the hurt overcame her. Her initial suspicions had been correct. She was his conquest for this sales stop all along. A part of her never stopped thinking this. It was denial, much like the other reason for not being able to confront him. One hundred and two? In the end, the most she could muster herself to say was something along the lines of hearing rumors about traveling salesmen. In response, Harold reminded her that not only salesmen had rumors about them. She remembered the first day he visited her at the library. He started off by mentioning Mr. Madison. At the time she was too distracted to make sense of it, but now it became clear. He must have asked around, first to know who was the most educated in music to distract from his lack of knowledge. Then he discovered she might be an easy target for other activities. She set him straight then and there of the truth of the relationship. What threw her was how he used the truth to spin it around and cover himself. Since her rumors weren't true, his might not be as well. Marian, at this moment, couldn't see how they were completely devoid of truth, but the anvil salesman could have greatly exaggerated. Of course! He was jealous, just as Harold said. She had to assume Harold, well-traveled as he was, was bound to have a dalliance or two in the past. She couldn't begrudge him for that. But a girl in every county of Illinois didn't seem possible.

She agreed to meet him at the footbridge, albeit, not without some further hesitation. Seeing him standing there, looking over the side into the water, she knew she made the right choice. In the moonlight, he looked more handsome than ever. Her guard dropped upon realizing just how much she wanted him to kiss her. When at last he did, she became aware of how long she'd wanted to be in his arms. Maybe it was a mistake, but she told him she expected nothing in return. It would be best this way, she convinced herself, not to get any more attached. She would have tonight and maybe a couple days more until he left.

The rest of the evening happened so fast. Charlie Cowell got the word out about Harold, setting the entire town after him. But he didn't run to the next train. He stayed with her. He held her until the moment his wrists were cuffed. He chose her over his freedom – his very life. Marian knew now that he loved her, too. So she fought for him. She raised her voice and wouldn't rest until she was heard. At first, she was able to make the citizens of River City see what she saw. Joy. Laughter. Comradery. Music. Even dancing. She had the support of almost everyone in the room until Mayor Shinn reminded them how much money they lost in the scam. What saved Harold was the boys coming in with their instruments and dressed in their uniforms – and The Think System, as well. Marian didn't think a man like Harold Hill was capable of feeling the amount of fear that showed in his eyes as he stood in front of the band, praying some sort of melody would emerge when he waved his makeshift baton.

By some miracle, it worked... sort of. It worked enough to get the parents of the boys elated, proud, and wanting more. Marian knew in an instant that Harold was off the hook. She would help him. The Think System might be a helpful frame of mind, but nothing beat actual lessons. And without a question, these boys were ready to be taught. She would teach Harold the notes. Heaven knows the library held a book or two on the subject. He could then pass on his newfound knowledge to the band. Soon enough, the streets of River City would be alive with a parade. Best of all, she knew she and Harold would be marching together.


End file.
